Jaula
by Earand
Summary: Tres años enjaulada y aún no se rinde. Quiere ser libre desde el primer momento. Sus decisiones están tomadas, ¿le jugará el destino otra mala pasada?
1. Jaula

Es mi primer intento en esto xP.

A ver como sale.

* * *

Sólo quedan unos cuantos días para que llegue la fecha señalada. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que la vi. Era tan bonita, tan perfecta. Ahora que lo pienso me da rabia no haberme dado cuenta. Todos esos días que la vi y no aprecié su belleza. La hecho de menos... Ya hace tres años que no la veo. Tres años sin ver la luz del sol.

Los primeros días fueron los más duros, pero luego me acostumbré. Ya sabía de casos anteriores, pero nunca pensé que me ocurriría a mí. Y ahora, el día en el que hace dieciocho años que nací, el día en el que todo se humano quiere celebrar su "libertad", me encuentro presa de la soledad. Una presa forzada. Más hoy que cumplo la mayoría de edad he recibido la peor de las noticias de estos últimos tres años: dentro de poco, no sé de cuanto tiempo estoy hablando, va a venir a cobrarse "su pago". Él siempre me dijo que yo era libre, que me dejaba ir, pero después de salir siempre cerraba la puerta. Nunca le creí.

Ya no me acuerdo de sonreír. Tampoco recuerdo con exactitud los rostros de mis familiares. A la gente que se pregunte qué es el infierno, les diré que yo ya lo he vivido.

No he dejado ni un momento de pensar cómo salir de esta prisión. Me dije a mi misma desde el primer día que no me rendiría. Conseguiré escapar, tengo fe en mi. Todas las noches rezo para que me venga un plan, pero después de tres años ninguno a avanzado más allá de mi pensamiento.

Cómo puede estar tan ciega. Lo tenía delante de mis ojos y no lo vi. El plan estuvo debajo de mi todo el tiempo. Ya estaba pensado: rompería un tablón del somier de la cama y con él me defendería. Estoy nerviosa, ,pues nunca había estado tan cerca, ya casi puedo escuchar el sonido del viento.

Duermo todos los días con la madera bajo el brazo. No perdería esta oportunidad, ahora que estoy tan cerca no pienso dejarla escapar.

El día ha llegado. Ya oigo sus pasos. Estoy sentada al borde de la cama y cerca de mí, escondida bajo las mantas, está mi salvación.

Se abre lentamente la puerta. No logro descifrar su mirada. El miedo quiere apoderarse de mí, pero intento impedírselo. Sé que si algo sale mal nada va a acabar bien para mí.

Me tiene sujeta de las manos. Si no las suelta no podré cogerla. Mi respiración le ha hecho entender que tengo pánico, pero se confunde. No puedo negar el hecho de tener miedo en una situación como esta, pero lo que ocurre es que estoy nerviosa.

Ha llegado la hora. Es ahora o nunca. No puedo dejar que llegue a más. Lentamente voy alargando mi mano. Ya está en mi poder, no hay marcha atrás.

Todo a pasado muy rápido. Se que no ha muerto, lo he visto respirar. Mis piernas no dan para más, no he dejado de correr ni un solo segundo. Solo he dado la vuelta, una vez fuera de mi jaula, para cerrar la puerta. No permitiría dejarle escapar, tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho.

Después de tanto tiempo la he vuelto a ver. Es más bella de lo que recordaba. El mundo es perfecto. El mundo ha seguido avanzando, ¿en qué estoy pensando? ¡Claro que avanza! Sólo soy yo la que no se ha movido. Tres años sin que el mundo sepa de mí. Pero las cosas han cambiado, ya estoy fuera y volveré a mi vida, lo sé.

Por fin veo una comisaría. Ya empezaba a creer que no habría una. Entro corriendo. Los policías y de más gente a mi alrededor se quedan mirando. Hay tantas caras en torno a mí, pero yo no veo nada. En mi mente sólo hay la imagen de una chica. En el fondo de la comisaría hay una foto colgada. Su rostro me suena. ¡Pobre! Está desaparecida.

Mi mente ha logrado reaccionar. ¡Claro que me suena!¡Soy yo! Así que todo este tiempo no han dejado de buscarme...

Un policía se acerca con una manta en las manos, parece preocupado. Me envuelve con ella y siento un gran alivio. No me había dado cuenta que estoy tiritando. Ahora me fijo en lo que llevo puesto. No me he cambiado desde que él me llevó a mi infierno. Pero la ropa está cortada. En mi jaula siempre era verano.

Acaba de llegar una familia. Esta llorando, perece nerviosa. Me miran. Parecen conocerme. No logro entender nada de lo que dicen. La mujer corre hacia mí y me abraza. En este momento me doy cuenta. Ha vuelto al mundo. Ella es mi madre. ¡Mi familia ha venido a por mí! ¡Por fin seré feliz!

Noto como los músculos de la cara se tensan y como las mejillas se empapan. He vuelto a sonreír.

Miro el reloj de la comisaría. Han hecho falta tres años, dos semanas, cinco horas y cuatro minutos para volver a ser feliz.

* * *

Espero que dejen sus comentarios. Gracias por leer!! ^^


	2. Celebración

No era una historia para continuar. Pero al leer los comentarios me he animado a seguir.  
A ver que tal xD

* * *

Los días pasan y cada mañana me levanto con el temor de que todo haya sido un sueño. Con la sensación de que no he podido escapar de aquel lugar. Pero en el momento en el que mis ojos se abren me doy cuenta de que estoy en casa y que mi familia me protege.

- ¡Kagome! El desayuno está en la mesa. Baja que ya estamos todos.

Hoy es un día especial. Mi madre quiere celebrar mi regreso. Ha pensado invitar a medio pueblo. Hace tres mese que llegué a esa pequeña comisaría en busca de ayuda y mi madre no deja de repetirme que todos los días son una fiesta para ella ahora que he regresado. No digo que me parezca mal, lo único es que no quiero tanto jaleo.

Llegó el día de la fiesta. El jardín está realmente bonito. Mi madre se toma muy a pecho las celebraciones. La única pega es que estoy rodeada de desconocidos y nunca se me ha dado bien relacionarme con la gente que no conozco.

- Hola. Eres tu la anfitriona de la fiesta, ¿verdad?

- Por desgracia, si.

- Tu madre ha hacho un gran trabajo. Si te oyera decir eso seguro que se decepcionaría.

- ¡Oh! No me mal interpretes. No digo que no me guste. Simplemente, que no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

- Entonces quedas perdonada.

Me hizo gracia su comentario. Era la primera persona que se acercaba y me hablaba con naturalidad. Entonces me mostró su sonrisa. Nunca he visto una igual y creo que muy pocas podrán igualarla.

- Pensarás que soy bastante raro.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por empezar a hablar sin ni siquiera presentarme.

- Tienes razón. Aún no se quien eres.

- Mi nombre es Inuyasha. Soy hijo de un importante hombre de negocios, como él dice.

- ¿Sueles decirle tus raíces a mucha gente?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es como si yo me presentara: mi nombre es Kagome, soy hija de una ama de casa de este pueblo.

- Gracias por presentarte.

- ¡No me refería a eso!

- Creo que da lo mismo a lo que te refirieras.

La tarde ha sido agradable. He estado hablando con Inuyasha por un buen rato. Me parece un chico agradable. Tal vez pueda tener la esperanza de ganarme su amistad. Hace mucho que no tengo amigos, así que creo que ya va siendo hora de hacerse unos nuevos si los antiguos no quieren saber de mí.

* * *

Aquí está, ya me direis xP.

Agradecimientos a:

Scarleth Rose: no esperaba que te gustara tanto. Me alegro ^^ (no soy buena para esto de los comentarios :P)

Aoleon: Aquí el siguiente, espero que te guste.


	3. Final

**FINAL**

Pasados ya muchos días mi amistad con Inuyasha a concluido, pero sólo para dar lugar a una relación amorosa. O por lo menos así le llaman la mayoría de la gente. Sería aburrido relatar todos los días que estuvimos hablando bajo el gran árbol de mi jardín, pero gracias a esas conversaciones descubrí lo que verdaderamente sentía por él. No hay magia ni grandes enigmas que entorpecen nuestros sentimientos como pasaría en cualquier historia de amor que se quiera vender bonita. Yo lo prefiero así. Creo que suficiente tormento viví ya con mi jaula.

El otro día, bajo el gran árbol estábamos conversando, como habitualmente. Parecía más nervioso de lo normal. Tartamudeaba y notaba como sus ojos esquivaban los míos, y las pocas veces que ambos cruzábamos miradas él se trababa el doble.

-¿Qué me quieres decir que estás tan nervioso?

- ¿Tanto se nota?

No contesté a la pregunta pues era evidente que se notaba que algo perturbaba su mente. Y yo se lo haría decir.

- Dime que te pasa. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

- Lo se. Pero no es ningún problema, si eso es lo que estás pensando. Sólo intento buscar la forma adecuada para decir algo.

- ¡Suéltalo de una buena vez! Se que llevas toda la mañana pegándole vueltas. Al final vas a terminar mareado.

- Tienes razón... Kagome... se que no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero se con seguridad que eres la mujer de mi vida. Puede que sea muy pronto, pero quiero tenerte a mi lado todos los días de mi vida a partir de mañana. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Me quedé en shock, no es que no quisiera, simplemente me había sorprendido mucho la pregunta. Tardé varios minutos en centrar las palabras en mi cabeza. Mientras vía como su rostro iba cambiando de uno ilusionado por la propuesta a uno asustado por el posible rechazo.

- Claro que quiero.

- ¡Pues mañana mismo nos casamos.

Dicho y hecho. La mañana siguiente pronunciábamos nuestros votos delante del párroco de la ciudad.

Dos años han pasado desde que esto ocurrió. Aún recuerdo cuando empecé a escribir. Todo empezó en mi prisión, después apareció Inuyasha y dejé de escribir. Pero en mi cabeza seguia el relato sin terminar y hoy que me he enterado que tengo otra vida creciendo dentro de mí no he podido resistirme a la tentación de terminar lo empezado. Tal vez mis hijos lean alguna vez estas palabras o tal vez no. No importa pues siempre sabrán que les quise con locura. No puedo seguir relatando, pues mi pequeño hijo me reclama. Si alguna vez lo lee pequeño diablo sabrás la guerra que me dabas.

* * *

Un final bastante cutrecillo....pero bueno... es que no se me ocurría nada más y como no tenía pensado seguir esta historia mi imginación no daba para más. Lo siento si no es lo que esperabais. Por eso muchas gracias por leer. Agradezco su tiempo.

atte: Earand


End file.
